2020 CFBHC Season
The 2020 CFBHC Division I FBS football season play of college football in the United States organized by CFBHC at the Division I FBS level, will begin May 21st, 2017 and will end on October 10, 2017. Bowl season will conclude on October 23, 2017 with the 2020 CFBHC National Championship Game. Conference realignment Membership changes The University of Massachusetts was added and moved to the Independents. Upcoming changes Georgia State is playing their final season as members of the Independents and will move to the newly created Sun Belt. Other headlines * Game Version: 1.3b Kickoff games Week 1 During the official Week 1, several "kickoff weekend" games were held, in addition to the regular full slate of games held at home stadiums. * CFBHC Kickoff Game ** Notre Dame played against Stanford, with the Cardinal winning 41-21. FBS Conference standings FCS conference standings Conference Champions Bowl Games Day 1: BCS Championship - #2 E. Washington 35 - #12 Butler 10 [http://cfbhc.com/index.php?/topic/19722-2020-bowl-games-day-2/ Day 2 Bowls] Quarterfinal #1 vs #8 (Atlanta, GA): #1 UCF 26 vs. #8 Virginia 3 Bahamas Bowl (Nassau, BH): Arizona State 23 vs. Toledo 20 Independence Bowl (Shreveport, LA): Miami (OH) 34 vs North Texas 6 [http://cfbhc.com/index.php?/topic/19733-2020-bowl-games-day-3/ Day 3 Bowls] Quarterfinal #4 vs #5 (Arlington, TX): #4 Western Michigan 23 vs. #5 Pittsburgh 24 Bay Area Bowl (Santa Clara, CA): Minnesota 37 vs. Washington State 20 New Mexico Bowl (Albuquerque, NM): Fresno State 17 vs. Western Kentucky 13 [http://cfbhc.com/index.php?/topic/19741-2020-bowl-games-day-4/ Day 4 Bowls] Quarterfinal #3 vs #6 (Pasadena, CA): #3 Penn State 38 vs. #6 Auburn 17 Birmingham Bowl (Birmingham, AL): Houston 6 vs. Ole Miss 9 Liberty Bowl (Memphis, TN): Texas Tech 21 vs. Vanderbilt 35 [http://cfbhc.com/index.php?/topic/19756-2020-bowl-games-day-5/ Day 5 Bowls] Quarterfinal #2 vs #7 (Glendale, AZ): #2 LSU 28 vs. #7 West Virginia 23 Hawai'i Bowl (Honolulu, HI): Rice 23 vs. Hawai'i 38 St. Petersburg Bowl: (St. Petersburg, FL): Kent State 23 vs. Utah State 27 [http://cfbhc.com/index.php?/topic/19770-2020-bowl-games-day-6/ Day 6 Bowls] Charlotte Bowl (Charlotte, NC): North Carolina 16 vs. South Carolina 34 Famous Idaho Potato Bowl (Boise, ID): Ohio 42 vs. Boise State 17 Detroit Bowl (Detroit, MI): Maryland 28 vs. Buffalo 31 [http://cfbhc.com/index.php?/topic/19776-2020-bowl-games-day-7 Day 7 Bowls] Armed Forces Bowl (Fort Worth, TX): SMU 22 vs. Texas 34 Gator Bowl (Jacksonville, FL): Iowa 25 vs. Mississippi State 19 Military Bowl (Annapolis, MD): USF 14 vs. Army 35 [http://cfbhc.com/index.php?/topic/19783-2020-bowl-games-day-8/ Day 8 Bowls] Heart of Dallas Bowl (Dallas, TX): BYU 45 vs. Southern Miss 6 Music City Bowl (Nashville, TN): Louisville 13 vs. Florida 17 Texas Bowl (Houston, TX): Oklahoma State 38 vs. Missouri 42 [http://cfbhc.com/index.php?/topic/19793-2020-bowl-games-day-9 Day 9 Bowls] Las Vegas Bowl (Las Vegas, NV): Nevada 20 vs. Arizona 17 Pinstripe Bowl (Bronx, NY): Florida State 37 vs. Wisconsin 24 Tampa Bowl (Tampa, FL): Michigan 6 vs. Alabama 13 [http://cfbhc.com/index.php?/topic/19800-2020-bowl-games-day-10/ Day 10 Bowls] Playoff Semifinal #1 (New Orleans, LA): #1 UCF 27 vs. #5 Pitt 23 Boca Raton Bowl (Boca Raton, FL): East Carolina 37 vs. Old Dominion 21 Cactus Bowl (Phoenix, AZ): Air Force 30 vs. Colorado 28 [http://cfbhc.com/index.php?/topic/19810-2020-bowl-games-day-11/ Day 11 Bowls] Playoff Semifinal #2 (Miami Gardens, FL): #2 LSU 31 vs. #3 Penn State 38 Holiday Bowl (San Diego, CA): Stanford 0 vs. Illinois 20 Sun Bowl (El Paso, TX): San Jose State 17 vs. California 19 [http://cfbhc.com/index.php?/topic/19821-2020-bowl-games-day-12/ Day 12 Bowls] Alamo Bowl (San Antonio, TX): Kansas 17 vs. USC 33 Citrus Bowl (Orlando, FL): Michigan State 28 vs. Tennessee 25 Orlando Bowl (Orlando, FL): Duke 13 vs. Oklahoma 27 Miami Beach Bowl (Miami, FL): Temple 13 vs. Akron 9 [http://cfbhc.com/index.php?/topic/19835-2020-bowl-games-day-13/ Day 13 Bowls] Orange Bowl (Miami Gardens, FL): Clemson 26 vs. Notre Dame 20 Rose Bowl (Pasadena, CA): Oregon 24 vs. Purdue 31 Sugar Bowl (New Orleans, LA): TCU 18 vs. Georgia 28 National Championship Game (Pasadena, CA): #1 UCF 23 vs. #3 Penn State 44 Bowl Challenge Cup Standings Winning Conference: Big Ten Conference Second Place Conference: Mountain West Conference Final Coaches Poll Rankings College Football Head Coach Championship Playoffs CFBHC FCS Championship Playoffs Awards and honors Heisman Trophy The Heisman Trophy is given to the year's most outstanding player. Other Overall *Walter Camp Award (top player): Mohammed Foster, QB, West Virginia Mountaineers *Johnny Unitas Award (top sr. quarterback): Tanner Bowman, QB, Penn State Nittany Lions *Chuck Bednarik Award (top defensive player): Shane Easley, OLB, Penn State Nittany Lions Offense *Davey O'Brien Award (quarterback): Tanner Bowman, QB, Penn State Nittany Lions *Doak Walker Award (running back): DeNorris Jackson, RB, UCF Knights *Fred Biletnikoff Award (wide receiver): J.C. Weldon, WR, West Virginia Mountaineers *John Mackey Award (tight end): Casey Swann, TE, Miami Redhawks Defense *Dick Butkus Award (linebacker): Shane Easley, OLB, Penn State Nittany Lions *Rotary Lombardi Award (defensive lineman): Sebastian Smallwood, DE, Alabama Crimson Tide *Jim Thorpe Award (defensive back): Seth Scott, FS, Colorado Buffaloes *Outland Trophy (interior lineman): Sebastian Smallwood, DE, Alabama Crimson Tide Special teams *Lou Groza Award (placekicker): Mason Williams, K, Illnois Fighting Illini *Ray Guy Award (punter): Giuseppe Bernstein, P, USC Trojans Coaches *The Home Depot Coach of the Year Award: Jieret, Western Michigan Broncos All-Americans Offense *Quarterback: Tanner Bowman, QB, Penn State Nittany Lions *Running Back: DeNorris Jackson, RB, UCF Knights *Fullback: Kyle Wagner, FB, Minnesota Golden Gophers *Wide Receiver: Luke Cobb, WR, Florida State Seminoles *Wide Receiver: J.C. Weldon, WR, West Virginia Mountaineers *Tight End: Noah Hills, TE, Kansas Jayhawks *Offensive Tackle: Beckett Miller, OT, Oklahoma State Cowboys *Offensive Tackle: Kevin Grey, OT, USC Trojans *Center: Dean Strauss, C, Auburn Tigers *Offensive Guard: LaMichael Harley, OG, Michigan Wolverines *Offensive Guard: Leon Slack, OG, Wisconsin Badgers Defense *Defensive End: Carlos Washington, DE, Michigan Wolverines *Defensive End: Josiah Harden, DE, North Carolina Tar Heels *Defensive Tackle: Hudson Adam, DT, West Virginia Mountaineers *Outside Linebacker: Shane Easley, OLB, Penn State Nittany Lions *Outside Linebacker: Caleb McNamara, OLB, Vanderbilt Commodores *Inside Linebacker: Garrett Holiday, ILB, Arizona State Sun Devils *Inside Linebacker: Bradley Rainey, ILB, Penn State Nittany Lions *Defensive Back: Seth Scott, DB, Colorado Buffaloes *Defensive Back: Blaine Lewis-Thompson, DB, California Golden Bears *Defensive Back: Kenyon Justice, DB, Auburn Tigers *Defensive Back: A'Shawn Ellison, DB, Central Michigan Chippewas Special Teams *Kicker: Mason Williams, K, Illinois Fighting Illini *Punter: Giuseppe Bernstein, P, USC Trojans *Returner: Glenn McCurdy, KR, UAB Blazers *